A Clock's Chime
by Dai-Nightcore
Summary: Orianna was feeling lonely on Valentine's Day with everyone ignoring her. How can she change that? (Sorta One-Shot) Happy late Valentine's Day XD R/R


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but for my own OC. All rights and reserves goes to Riot Games because they are awesome. :)**

 **A/N: HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY**

 **-X-**

"Say cheese!"

The Lady of Clockwork smiled as she stood next to a Summoner as his friend took a picture of them next to a massive cardboard cutout of a heart.

It was Valentine's Day at the Institute of War and love was in the air indeed. Hearts and colors of pink and red decorated the ancient stone buildings and the newer ones built to help with the lifestyle of its inhabitants.

Everyone was in the celebrating mood as couples traveled around with hands held, enjoying the special events and receiving commemorative gifts for their unification. The Champions with Valentine themed skins were required to dress like that for the entire day and their job was to spread the love however much they could.

Orianna bowed respectfully in her Heartseeker skin to the Summoner who had thanked her before leaving with his friend, going out of sight from the center of the mall. She looked around to see a massive crowd gathered around the new Sweetheart Xayah and Rakan, the two most iconic couple posing like professional models as the camera flashes was continuous and more and more people joined the crowd for a picture of the two.

Now that she noticed it, those two were some of the few that even talked to her this past hour. The female Heartseekers, especially Sona and Ashe and even Annie, were drawing huge crowds with people presenting to them gifts ranging from simple Valentine's day cards to massive bouquets of flowers and fantastic gifts with the mandatory picture to remember the moment between Summoner and Champion. Varus and Lucian had matching crowds of girls with the occasional boy, who was quite noticeable based on the way they were dressed.

"Why are they much more popular than me?" She said out loud to herself while looking at her white gloved hand, "Is it because I am ugly?"

"Hello Orianna?"

She turned and gave the summoner a polite smile, ready to pose for a picture if necessary, "Yes?"

"Do you know which one of these crowds has Quinn in them?" He asked sheepishly while holding up a camera, "Trying to get a photo."

Orianna's mood dropped considerably as she pointed to the third crowd to her left after spotting the iconic bird that follows his partner everywhere she goes.

"Thanks!" The man said as he followed the stream of people that were heading towards the crowd.

Orianna sighed robotically before commanding her decorated sphere to follow her as she made her way out of the mall and back to her room.

 **Orianna's dorm**

She opened her door and entered her room.

It was much simpler than anyone would think. Instead of the room resembling a mad scientists workshop, it had your usual living room that served her well, a bathroom which she used occasionally to flush out wastes, a kitchen which she used a few times but rarely as she could just go down to the league cafeteria for food, and a bedroom which she used for sleeping of course.

She sat down at a table filled with spare parts and a repair kit filled with everything that she needed to fix both herself and her sphere in an instant.

Orianna opened the kit and started to grease some of the joints that had stiffen up when someone had accidently spilled water onto her. Of course they had apologized but some of her gears squeaked a little whenever she turned so she had to fix that.

After quickly cleaning the pieces and carefully placing them back into their original places, she commanded her ball to sit down on her workbench.

"I am now going to turn off your power core." Orianna said as she flipped open the hatch to reveal the glowing crystal in the center that gave the ball its power, "Do not worry. It will only be for a moment old friend."

The ball said nothing as she flipped a switch on the interior that caused for the energy to stop flowing through the magical circuits.

Orianna started to deconstruct her sphere and as she did, she thought over what had happened this morning. She had woken up at the break of dawn and went down to the cafeteria for some breakfast before she had been summoned to the Rift for a few matches. They didn't even bother to look at her Heartseekers outfit as they quickly chose her Darkstar one in a heartbeat. After the matches were done, she roamed around the populated parts of the Institute, hoping that someone would notice her. While a few did, they merely asked for a picture or said a simple hello before going on their way.

Her friend Blitzcrank was busy handling his dating business so she didn't get a chance to see him at all today while Camille was back in Piltover on official business.

The feeling of loneliness set over her as she almost put in the last piece, which was the power crystal that powered it, before her finger slipped and the crystal bounced across her worktable. It rolled across and out of the open window that she had opened to allow for some light to illuminate the room.

For having a brain that could decipher complex equations and formulas in seconds, she didn't react due to being in shock that it had slipped away from her fingers for the first time before finally looking over the window to see the crystal bounce away and land in a Summoner's open hood.

"Summoner! Summoner!" Orianna called out as she helplessly watched him walked away, probably not hearing her due to the fact that her room was one of the highest in the dorm, "Summoner wait!"

Orianna saw him make a turn before she quickly dashed out of the door with her ball intact and out of the dorms. She ran towards the spot where he had made the turn before looking at the sign that had pointed in the direction that he had went:

 **Central Mall**

Her body froze as she remembered how awkward it would be if she went back and just stood in the background as people walked by her as if she was invisible.

Then, Orianna looked at her powered off robot in her arms before steeling the metal parts in herself and hurried to find her missing part.

 **Mall**

Her eyes bulged as the mall was three times as packed since she had left not even a half hour ago. Not only did Summoner fill up the place but several Champions as well.

Cho'gath was being transformed into a ridiculous looking pink monstrosity with his skin being painted on and hearts decorating the sides. Ezreal was flirting in his Debonair suit with the literal lines of women waiting for his silky words. Even Jhin was getting in on the fun by setting up a booth where he drew couples art for free and made them even more beautiful by adding his own unique touches that manage to bring out the hidden detail that some artists could not.

Orianna quickly scanned the crowd and her mind processed through hundreds of people before she found the Summoner who's hood had her ball's missing part.

"Summoner!" Orianna shouted as she quickly ran towards him, pushing through crowds of fans and a few Champions, "Please stop for a minute! You have something that belongs to me!"

Someone bumped into her harshly and she lost her balance due to the large amount of people in the mall. She hit the ground and her ball bounced once before it was kicked by a stray foot into another one before it bounced around like a soccer ball.

"No!" Orianna cried out as she chased after it, bumping into several Summoners and quite a few of her fellow Champions as well in the process, "Sorry! Sorry!"

Her ball eventually ended was sent flying by a kick from a stray foot and so high that it went all the way up to the second floor of the mall.

She maneuvered through the bodies of people up the flight of stairs and made it to the top in no time before looking around for both her ball and the Summoner with her power crystal.

"Excuse me?" A voice from behind her asked while tapping her on the back and caused her to whip around quickly, "I think this is yours."

The Summoner was taller than her by a few inches with an Ionian descent with his small eyes and distinct facial structure. A pair of glasses, small goatee, and black ruffled hair stared down at her as he held out her ball.

"Thank you!" Orianna said gratefully as she accepted the mechanized sphere with a small bow before asking, "Also, can I-"

He held out the familiar looking power crystal from the inside of his robes.

Orianna smiled greatly as she plucked it back and opened her sphere before carefully placing it inside its chamber. She switched her ball on and closed the hatch before it came back to life, floating in the air beside her.

"I was wondering who it belonged to until I saw you running up the stairs." He said while crossing his arms, "You look great by the way Lady Orianna."

"Many thanks Summoner." Orianna said with a curtsy bow, "It does mean a lot."

"Say, why aren't you with everyone else down there?" He asked while looking down the railing at the crowds of people surrounding the numerous Champions, "I figured that someone of your status would be crowded by fans wanting for a picture."

"Refreshments!" Orianna exclaimed suddenly, causing the summoner to turn towards her and raise an eyebrow, "I will repay your kindness with refreshments!"

"You really don't have to." He chuckled before Orianna grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards a nearby cafe, "Woah!"

"Please sit." Orianna bowed while gesturing to the open seat at a bar with the outside protected by a multitude of massive umbrellas shadowing over a table with two seats, "I insist."

He walked over to her and pulled out the chair for her, smiling, "A lady shouldn't be pulling out her chair on Valentine's day."

Orianna giggled before sitting down and he pushed her into comfortably before taking his own seat to her side as a waiter came to their table and asked, "May I take your order?"

"I'll have some iced tea." The Summoner said as Orianna placed her order, "Some hot chocolate with a few mini-marshmallows."

"I will be back with your order shortly." She said with a small bow before she left the two alone again.

"Hot chocolate?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "On a day like this?"

"It's my favorite thing to drink whenever I was younger." Orianna said as her ball floated beside her, "It still is 8 years later."

"Sorry if this is rude but I didn't know that you could eat with that body." He said while looking down, particularly at the section separating her upper body from the lower, "If you don't want to answer then I comeple-"

"It is fine Summoner." Orianna said as she accepted the cup of hot chocolate from the waiter, who had came back with their order surprisingly quick, "I do not need food to survive but I had installed sensors that can detect certain chemical make ups to send signals up to my brain that will tell me what I taste."

"That sounds," He said while accepting the iced tea from the waiter, "Complicated."

"It is not that confusing once you understand the basics." Orianna laughed while taking out her money to pay for the drinks but the Summoner was already ahead of her, dropping a few coins onto the tray to pay for both the drinks and to tip the waiter nicely, "Summoner wait! I invited you-"

"Yes you did." He said while putting away his money pouch, "But as a man on Valentine's day, I have to. Speaking of which, why weren't you down there celebrating with the rest of the Champions?"

"No one wishes to acknowledge my presence." Orianna sighed in her robotic voice, looking down at her appearance and turned her hands back and forth, "Am I that repulsive Summoner? Is my body to not everyone's liking? Why is it I am invisible to everyone today?"

"Well you are definitely pretty enough, if I was honest with myself." He smiled sincerely while taking a sip of his iced tea.

Orianna giggled with her hands covering her mouth like a proper lady and asked, "What is beautiful about me Summoner? What about me have you noticed that others have not."

"Well other than your looks?" He asked while setting down his cup and looked at her in the eye, "Your personality is one of a human's but your body is a robots and that in itself is beautiful enough. The fact that you chose to give up your physical human identity to save your father is admirable and shows that you are willing to protect your own family."

"Thank you for the kind words Summoner." Orianna said with a small bow of her head, "But not many others know this. How do I make myself not invisible anymore?"

"Well you do not need to make yourself visible." He said while scooting over and embraced her in an side hug, rubbing her shoulders affectionately, "You just have to be yourself."

Orianna froze as she remembered a time from long ago.

 _Flashback start_

 _They had just left their mansion with a few suitcases between her and her father and a sack filled with whatever money they had left from selling their home._

" _Father?" Her voice sounding just like one the robots policemen that patrolled the city, "I am sorry father."_

" _Whatever for my daughter?" Corin said while looking down at his daughter with a smile, "It is not your fault that we must leave."_

" _But if I had listened to you and not have left the house to Zaun." Orianna muttered loud enough for her father to hear, "We would've never have had to leave our home."_

" _Oh Orianna." Corin laughed lightly as he bent down to one knee and looked at her glowing eyes that he had replaced, "Everyone makes mistakes here and there. Even I, your father, make small mistakes."_

" _At least your mistakes do not take away your body." She said while showing him her mechanized hands, "Look at me father. I am not like you anymore. How can I live my life as a person?"_

" _Ah but you are wrong there." Corin sighed while tapping the place where her heart would be, "You still have a piece of yourself right here."_

" _But what if it is gone as well father?" Orianna cried while hugging herself, scared that her father would leave her behind, "Will I stop being a person?!"_

" _Then you will still have your memories." Corin said while placing a finger to his own temple, "Many people may think that in order to be person and ordinary that you must have a body like them, an arm, a heart, and flesh."_

" _But isn't that what a person is father?" Orianna asked while wiping her tears away, dispensed whenever an emotion is sensed that will trigger it._

" _In popular terms and belief yes." Corin admitted as Orianna's head bowed down in sadness, "Do you know why I am so well known for my services Orianna?"_

" _Is it because your clients always showcase your incredible inventions?"_

" _I do suppose that's one." Corin laughed before asking, "Do you know why my inventions are so sought after?"_

" _It's because you are the best inventor there is out there!" Orianna exclaimed with the infamous energy that children have for some reason._

" _No." Corin smiled, causing Orianna to tilt her head in confusion before he placed his hands on her shoulders, "It is because I craft each part, each attachment, as if it was a living thing. I know that I must be extremely delicate with them and that they are a part of a whole. To the average person, you may be robot made like a person. To me, you look as much of a person as the next."_

 _Orianna sniffled back some tears as she ran into her father's arms and the two embraced in a tight hug._

" _I love you father." Orianna cried into his arms as he gently patted her on the back._

" _I love you too my precious daughter." Corin whispered into her ears as he wiped away a stray tear that had escaped his before pulling away and picked up a suitcase, "Now, we must go if we want to make it to the Hexdraulic lift in time."_

" _Yes father." Orianna said as she picked up one on each hand and a heavy sack on her back._

 _Together, the two walked down the streets that they had once lived on, reminiscing the memories that they had there as long as they could._

" _Father?"_

" _Yes my dear?" Corin said as he turned his head to look down at his daughter._

" _If I come across a problem because of who I am, what do I do?"_

 _The renowned inventor merely chuckled and gave his daughter a small hug from the side, the simple action caused any worry to immediately disperse as she looked up at him._

" _You just have to be yourself."_

 _Flashback end_

Orianna's eyes leaked a few tears as the man to her side caught the action and wiped them away with a napkin quickly, asking, "Are you okay?"

"Thank you Summoner." She laughed sadly while wiping the rest of her tears with the back of her hand, "It's nothing that is important. Just an old memory."

"Alright then." He said, respecting her privacy and judgement to not prod any further, "As I was saying, if you really want to be noticed. You just have to be yourself."

Orianna thought about it for a minute before she looked at her ball and remembered the little plays that she had gone to as a child.

"I got it! Summoner thank you so much!" Orianna exclaimed as she suddenly stood up, startling him and a few of the other customers.

She bent down and kissed him chastely on the cheeks before quickly bolting out of the cafe, leaving behind a stunned group of onlookers and an even more surprised Summoner as he touched his cheeks. The feeling of the lips were so real that he even touched his own to remember the feeling before chuckling to himself and returned to enjoy his tea.

 **In the center mall**

An onlooker struggled to get over the large crowd of people that were trying to get a photo with Sweetheart Sona before he gave up after being shoved roughly backward and sat down on a bench, cursing his bad luck.

His ears suddenly pricked up at the sound of what seemed to be faint piano music over the sound of camera flashes and people shouting.

The man did a complete 180 and saw a decorated sphere open up, showing its gears as it played the music so well that he had thought that the music had been playing from an actual piano.

On the side, he saw a Heartseeker Orianna posed with her right foot in front of the other and her left hand extended out to her side as her right sat on her stomach.

The music continued to play and Orianna took a small bow before starting to dance.

Each movement she did was graceful, precise, and so lifelike that you couldn't imagine that a machine like Orianna could do it.

The onlooker, completely entranced by the mystifying movement and matching music that went with the dance so well, along with several others, surrounded the Lady of Clockwork while staying completely silent.

After she had finished her number and gave a small bow, she looked up to see a humongous crowd, rivaling even Xayah's and Rakan's crowd, cheering ecstatically.

Orianna was shocked that her small performance drew such a large crowd as Summoners and Champions alike crowded around her.

"That was amazing!"

"Can I have a photo with you?"

"Another one! Another one!"

"That was a spectacle to behold indeed haha." Maokai rumbled, decorated in massive amounts of heart with a gigantic pink wool sweater draped over him, while tapping her on the head gently.

"Pretty!" Lulu admired as she grabbed Orianna's hand and shook while jumping up and down, "Again! Again! Again!"

The crowd started to cheer even harder at the thought of another performance and Orianna blushed as she giggled before running through another number.

 **Evening**

Orianna groaned as she stretched her strained parts while walking down towards her room.

She had spent the rest of her day dancing long numbers, taking countless pictures, and received numerous gifts from the Summoners. The ones that she had known apologized for not coming sooner but she was just glad that they had came.

Orianna looked to her door to see the same Summoner that had returned her ball along with energy crystal standing with his hands behind his back, clearly hiding something.

"Summoner?" She questioned as she walked up to her door with her ball floating to her side, carrying a massive sack of presents, "What is your business at my home?"

"What? Can't I visit a friend?" He smiled before placing a hand on his heart jokingly, "Maybe I should leave? After all that I did for you-"

"Please do not leave!" Orianna exclaimed out loud with her hands outstretched, blushing in embarrassment at her outburst, "I was curious as to why you are waiting for me this late in the night."

"Probably because I'm here to give you my gift." He said while pulling out from behind his back, causing her to take in a breath of air in shock, "Happy Valentine's Day Orianna."

It was a beautiful bouquet of metal roses wrapped in a pink paper cover with each petal as life-like as the one she would find in flower shops.

"Thank you Summoner." Orianna said as she carefully accepted them and gave them a whiff, her sensors registering the smell of an actual rose, "How did you acquire these? I was not aware that plants can sprout into vegetation from a metallic base."

"They don't." He said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I got them from Mordekaiser after I bugged him to no end to make me these and I sprayed them with a long lasting rose scent so that you would be able to keep your apartment fresh."

"You have my gratitude Summoner." Orianna bowed deeply before straightening herself and moved forward to give the man a hug, surprising him as he looked down at her before eventually going into the hug, "And… thank you for helping me realize my mistake."

"It was no problem at all Orianna." He laughed while patting her on the back affectionately before pulling away, "Now I think it's time that you called it a day. You've been busy the entire day and you're going to need rest if you want to be ready for your matches tomorrow."

"I do not need rest." She retorted before nodding in agreement, "But I do suppose a few hours of sleep will not cause me to not perform my best."

"There you go." He smiled before opening the door for her and she walked in with her ball toting the Valentine gifts, "Sleep well Orianna."

"Thank you Summoner." Orianna smiled as she tiptoed up and gave the Summoner a small peck on cheek, leaving behind a pink mark where her lipstick had smudged itself onto his skin, "You have truly made this day filled with love for me."

"Anytime Orianna." He grinned before waving her goodbye ecstatically with a blush as he made his way down the hall, humming a small tune to himself, "See you tomorrow!"

Orianna giggled before closing the door softly and smelled the roses once more before a realization came over her. She quickly threw open her door and shouted down the halls, "Summoner!"

"Hmm?" He said while looking back at her, "What is it?"

"I never got your name." Orianna admitted sheepishly with an apologetic bow before looking back up at him, "I've been calling you Summoner this whole time but I never got your real name."

"Oh. It's Dai." He smiled with his arms crossed and turned his body to face her, "Summoner Dai."

 **-X-**

 **A/N: That's that.**

 **This was a small chapter that I had planned to whip out during Valentine's Day as well but with Lunar New Year being on Thursday and the fact that my old friends dragged me into the stereotypical Asian festivities, it postponed everything XD**

 **As for this chapter, I looked over all of the the Valentine's day skins and I noticed Orianna, being a robot, might've not garnered lots of attention when put next to the other Champions so i figured to treat you guys to a small little story.**

 **Disclaimer: I will not be extending this story into a longer one sadly enough. This chapter was like a mini-one shot that I had decided to throw together in honor of Valentine's day and yeah.**

 **Anyway, thank you for taking your time to look over this little chapter of mines and that I hope that your Valentine's is a good one and if you are single like me, Happy Singles awareness day! Which weirdly enough is the day after Valentine's day.**

 **Drop a review, favorite, follow, and or PM/DM me if you have any questions or just want to say something, I will be more than happy to reply back.**

 **This is DaiNightcore signing off with a sappy love song and it has been an honor writing for you all.**


End file.
